The Masked Lover
by Hetalialover23
Summary: The last chapter or should I say that this is a one chapter. continuation of The Masked Stranger. Enjoy Rated M because you all know what this shit is, don't ask!


**This is a short epilogue of the Masked stranger's and Lovino's night. If you don't know what that is, you should be on your way to read it right now! Please enjoy. Warning: This is M rated because this involves SEX not SMUT! Smut's that KITTY shit!**

Lovino removed his face from the Gilbert's chest. He smiled and watched as everyone left for the night. Gilbert Kneeled down and kissed Lovino's hand. He smiled up at him and carried picked him up bridal style. As Gilbert lifted him off he chuckled and headed towards the Italian's room. Gilbert gently laid him in the bed and kissed him on his forehead.

"Guten Nacht." Gilbert smiled and turned around. His hand was grabbed by Lovino who looked a little flustered.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"It has been a long night and I thought you wouldn't be able to stay up longer for an embrace."

"Embrace? Oh, you mean SEX?! Lovino smiled "You think I'm not ready for sex?! They don't call me a romance country for nothing. You seriously spent all night running around to catch me, and when you finally have me you have no clue how to use me? It seems to me like you're a dog who has caught his tail, and not has no clue what to do with it."

Gilbert glanced over to Lovino who smiled then licked his lips. Lovino was sitting on the edge of the bed and he had his legs crossed smirking. He was covered in moonlight and his brown light brownish eyes made him look like a succubus who was ready to take it all from Gilbert. Gilbert looked at his pajamas. He was wearing a black tank top and grey bottoms. He noticed that there was something wrong. He and his now new lover were still wearing them. It was time to change that. Gilbert took a few steps closer to Lovino and waited. He wanted to see what he would do.

"Why are you just standing there?"

"..."

"Do I seriously have to do the work?" Jokingly, Lovino grabbed the bottom of Gilberts shirt and slowly slid it off.

"There, now you're-" Lovino was cut off as he saw Gilbert's blank white canvas as it sparkled, and not like that twilight shit. Lovino noticed as his own partner was covered in moonlight as well. His hair glowed and his eyes shined like rubies, and to make it worse for Lovino's limits he, watched as Gilbert had said nothing while he took off Lovino's shirt just as slow. The silence was very awkward but Lovino almost became turned on by this. He liked it for some reason.

"Shall we?" Gilbert said. They were both standing there with their shirts off and Lovino's smiles turned into the face of a worrisome person. Gilbert put his forehead onto Lovino's and gently pressed his lips against his. Slowly they moved. Very gently did Gilbert grab onto Lovino's waist. Lovino grabbed onto Gilbert's shoulders.

Gilbert pushed forward his tongue. His tongue swirled and pushed forward as Lovino was getting weak in his knees. He noticed that Gilbert was pushing them both closer towards the bed and still not even stopping to take a breath. Lovino pulled out and gasped.

"Ah-You, can go all day can't you!" Lovino was pushed on the mattress and his lips were collided with Gilberts again. Lovino felt his lower part rising. Gilbert smiled.

"Looks like someone wants to continue."

"Fucker, no I don't" He looked away.

"What happened to your eager self."

"Forget it, just continue." Gilbert kissed him again but faster and with more force. It was collision and very wet.

"Nnn..." Lovino moaned

Gilbert moved his tongue slowly out Lovino's mouth and onto the tannish skin of the italian under him. He then proceed to lick and slide his tongue over his neck and moved towards his ear. He nipped and pulled as Lovino was painfully holding his lower half.

"No-ah!" Lovino pumped himself but his hands were removed by the Prussian.

"We can't have you finishing before the fun begins." He chuckled and now it was time to make his moves.

GIlbert grabbed onto Lovino's nipples and began playing with them. He continued to lick and kiss the nape of Lovino's neck. Lovino's hands were lost and had nowhere to grab. He lifted them and hugged the Prussian and yelp as he felt Gilbert's hard-on rub on his entrance.

"You can feel me right? You can feel me here right?" Gilbert poked him there one more time before he started grinding himself and Lovino's lower half on to one another.

"Gah! Ngn. Stop-" Lovino held onto Gilbert's arms and the friction between them was painfully slow, but that's how Gilbert liked it. He stopped moving and took the rest of his bottoms off. He watched as Lovino was panting and how flustered and desperate he looked. He pulled of his bottoms as well and sat him up right.

"Continue." Gilbert crossed his arms.

"Lovino slid over and looked at him. Lovino kissed him on his jawline, moving to his neck all the way to his lower navel. He took Gilbert in his hand and pumped it. Then he proceeded to take it all in his mouth. Sliding up and down with his tongue.

"Nah!"Gilbert was looking down at his lover and put one hand on his head. Stroking his hair with every pump that Lovino proceed with, in his mouth.

"Stop-Lovi, you can...ah-stop." Lovino pulled back and looked up innocently, waiting for a look from the prussian who would look unsatisfied. Gilbert was far from it. He took the italian, flipped him over to his stomach and pulled his ass in the air.

"AHA! wah!" There was this rush of lust that spread across Lovino's body. The force that Gilbert had just gave, made Lovino's hips rock, and his ass wobble in the air. Gilbert couldn't help but slightly push his index finger inside Lovino's entrance. He pushed in another and another. Moving three fingers in and out and each thrust was more forceful than the other.

"Ah! Yes! Make-make me scream! Push further, Gilbert!" He pleaded and moaned. Gilbert let out a growling moan himself before he pulled out and flipped the Italian over so they were facing each other. Gilbert pushed his lower self inside of Lovino.

"G-Gilbert- Ee-ah!"

"I'm going to move, Lovi."

"Yes, please, move quickly." Gilbert began to thrust in and out faster. Lovino almost clawed Gilbert and made his skin a little red with his nail marks. This made Gilbert move faster and grow bigger inside the smaller male.

Lovino arched his back, "Yes,Gilbert, take me more!"

"L-Lovino. You're soft." He gave a slight chuckle. He moved slowly in and out thrusting. Gilbert started to move a little faster making Lovino gasp for air. Lovino grabbed the bed and made a face as if he was dropped. Gilbert continued to move. Gilbert pushed in deeper hearing a reaction that probably woke the neighbors.

"WAAAAAAAH! Stop! I-I Nnah!" Gilbert hit that sweet spot. He hit it dead on the spot.

"Fuck! Take me harder!¨ He was slightly drooling Gilbert pulled him up on his lap and made the Italian ride. Gilbert pulled him down harder onto himself and Lovino tightly hugged Gilbert. Lovino lost himself in the lust. The passion was too much to take.

"Yes, oh fuck yes! Gilbert, I'm- ah!

"Yes I know." Gilbert chuckled and had Lovino release himself all over the both of them. Gilbert had filled Lovino up to the brim , pulled out,and Lovino kinda just melted into Gilbert's hands.

"Nnnm~"

"Im sorry, did I use too much of my awesomeness.¨ Gilbert brushed Lovino´s hair, fixing him all up. He hugged him tight.

"I am so tired. Can we just sleep?"

"Yeah." Gilbert cleaned the both of them off and didn't even bother to put on clothes. Lovino fell asleep and Gilbert looked as the moon shined brighter than ever on such a night like tonight.

FIn~

**I wonder who will read this and enjoy it. This was not that exciting or some of you hardcore fans but I hoped you enjoyed the complete series of Masked Stranger and the epilogue. Thank you~**


End file.
